kratts_creaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
List of animal species seen in Kratts' Creatures
These are the species, subspecies, and breeds of animals that are found in Kratts' Creatures. Note: species/subspecies marked with † are extinct, while others marked with * are either a population and/or a synonym for another species/subspecies. Vertebrates Mammals * African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) * Lion (Panthera leo) ** Southern Lion (Panthera leo melanochaita) ** Northern Lion (Panthera leo leo) * Bushveld Elephant Shrew (Elephantulus intufi) * Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis) ** Eastern Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis michaeli) * Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus) ** Southeast African Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus jubatus) * Impala (Aepyceros melampus) ** Common Impala (Aepyceros melampus melampus) * Blue Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus) ** Blue Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus taurinus) *() * Plains Zebra (Equus quagga) ** Burchell's Zebra (Equus quagga burchellii) ** *White Rhinoceros (Ceratotherium simum) **Southern White Rhinoceros (Ceratotherium simum simum) * African Buffalo (Syncerus caffer) ** Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer caffer) *Leopard (Panthera pardus) **African Leopard (Panthera pardus pardus) *() *() *() *() *() * Common Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) ** Southern Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus sundevallii) *() * Coyote (Canis latrans) **(Canis latrans '') * House Mouse (''Mus musculus) ** Western House Mouse (Mus musculus domesticus) * Bobcat (Lynx rufus) * North American Beaver (Castor canadensis) ** Canadian Beaver (Castor canadensis canadensis) * Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes) ** American Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes fulvus) * White-tailed Deer (Odocoileus virginianus) * Eastern Cottontail (Sylvilagus floridanus) * Ground Squirrel (Urocitellus '') * Ground Squirrel (''Urocitellus '') * Groundhog (''Marmota monax) * Wildcat (Felis silvestris) ** Domestic Cat (Felis silvestris catus) *** American Shorthair (Felis silvestris catus) *** (Felis silvestris catus) *** (Felis silvestris catus) *** (Felis silvestris catus) *** (Felis silvestris catus) * Eastern Gray Squirrel (Sciurus carolinensis) * Striped Skunk (Mephitis mephitis) ** Canada Skunk (Mephitis mephitis mephitis) * Wolf (Canis lupus) ** Domestic Dog (Canis lupus familiaris) ***Golden Retriever (Canis lupus familiaris) *** (Canis lupus familiaris) *** (Canis lupus familiaris) *** (Canis lupus familiaris) *** (Canis lupus familiaris) *** (Canis lupus familiaris) ** Dingo (Canis lupus dingo) ** Northeastern Wolf (Canis lupus '') ** (''Canis lupus '') * () * Raccoon (''Procyon lotor) ** Eastern Raccoon (Procyon lotor lotor) ** Florida Raccoon (Procyon lotor elucus) * () * () * () * () * North American Porcupine (Erethizon dorsatum) * () * () * Asian Elephant (Elephas maximus) ** Indian Elephant (Elephas maximus indicus) * Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) * Sumatran Orangutan (Pongo abelii) * Alpaca (Vicugna pacos) * Tiger (Panthera tigris) **Mainland Asian Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) * Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus) * Pronghorn (Antilocapra americana) *() * Reindeer (Rangifer tarandus) ** Caribou () *() * Wild Boar (Sus scrofa) ** Domestic Pig (Sus scrofa domesticus) *** (Sus scrofa domesticus) *() * African Wild Dog (Lycaon pictus) ** *() * Sugar Glider (Petaurus breviceps) *() * Short-beaked Echidna (Tachyglossus aculeatus) ** Tasmanian Short-beaked Echidna (Tachyglossus aculeatus setosus) * Red-necked Wallaby (Macropus rufogriseus) ** Bennett's Wallaby (Macropus rufogriseus rufogriseus) * Eastern Grey Kangaroo (Macropus gigantes) * Platypus (Ornithorhynchus anatinus) * Common Wombat (Vombatus ursinus) ** Tasmanian Wombat (Vombatus ursinus tasmaniensis) * Tasmanian Devil (Sarcophilus harrisi) * Jaguar (Panthera onca) * Jaguarundi (Puma yagouaroundi) * Ocelot (Leopardus pardalis) * Margay (Leopardus wiedii) * Canada Lynx (Lynx canadensis) * Cougar (Puma concolor) ** North American Cougar (Puma concolor couguar) * Tiger Quoll (Dasyurus maculatus) * Red-tailed Phascogale (Phascogale calura) * Fat-tailed Dunnart (Sminthopsis crassicaudata) * Kowari (Dasyuroides byrnei) * Common Ringtail Possum (Pseudocheirus peregrinus) * (') * (') * Ghost Bat (Macroderma gigas) * (') * (') * * Grévy's Zebra (Equus grevyi) * Common Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes) ** (Pan troglodytes '') * Moose (''Alces alces) ** Eastern Moose (Alces alces americana) * (') * (') * (') * (') * (') * (') * * Baird’s Tapir (Tapirus bairdii) * Brown-throated Sloth (Bradypus variegatus) *White-faced Coati (Nasua narica) *(') *(') *(') *(') * Atlantic Spotted Dolphin (Stenella frontalis) * Western Gorilla (Gorilla gorilla) ** Western Lowland Gorilla (Gorilla gorilla gorilla) * Sea Lion () *() * Northern Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardis) ** Rothschild's Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardis rothschildi) * Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) *() *Olive Baboon (Papio anubis) *() *() *() * Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) ** *() *() *() *() * * * * * * * Cow (Bos taurus) ** * * * * * * *() *() *() *() *() * West Indian Manatee (Trichechus manatus) ** Florida Manatee (Trichechus manatus latirostris) *() *() *() *() * * * * * * * * *Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger) **Southern Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger niger) *Dik-dik (Madoqua '') *() *() *() Birds * Rock Dove (''Columbia livia) * Common Ostrich (Struthio camelus) ** South African Ostrich (Struthio camelus australis) **(Struthio camelus '') * Martial Eagle (''Polemaetus bellicosus) *() * Western Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis) *() * Red-billed Buffalo Weaver (Bubalornis niger) *() *() * Yellow-billed Oxpecker (Buphagus africanus) *() *() * Ring-billed Gull (Larus delawarensis) * Blue Jay (Cyanocitta cristata) ** Northen Blue Jay (Cyanocitta cristata bromia) * Peregrine Falcon (Falco peregrinus) * Golden Eagle (Aquila chrysaetos) * Great Horned Owl (Bubo virginianus) ** Common Great Horned Owl (Bubo virginianus virginianus) * Common Merganser (Mergus merganser) * Bonaparte's Gull (Chroicocephalus philadelphia) * () * House Sparrow (Passer domesticus) * American Robin (Turdus migratorius) * Northern Bobwhite (Colinus virginianus) * Common Raven (Corvus corax) * () * Great Blue Heron (Ardea herodias) * () * Rusty Blackbird (Euphagus carolinus)/Brewer's Blackbird (Euphagus cyanocephalus) * Robin () * Mallard (Anas platyrhynchos) * () * Red-tailed Hawk (Buteo jamaicensis) * () * Snares Penguin (Eudyptes robustus) * Northern Goshawk (Accipiter gentilis) ** American Goshawk (Accipiter gentilis atricapillus) * American Flamingo (Phoenicopterus ruber) * () * () * Green Rosella (Platycercus caledonicus) * Laughing Kookaburra (Dacelo novaeguineae) * () * Common Loon (Gavia immer) * Canada Goose (Branta canadensis) * () * * Harpy Eagle (Harpia harpyja) * Toucan () * Hummingbird () * * Violet Sabrewing (Campylopterus hemileucurus) * * Secretarybird (Sagittarius serpentarius) * Wahlberg's Eagle (Hieraaetus wahlbergi) * () * * * * Roseate Spoonbill (Platalea ajaja) * * Wood Stork (Mycteria americana) * Black Skimmer (Rynchops niger) * * Black Vulture (Coragyps atratus) * Magnificent Frigatebird (Fregata magnificens) * * Shoebill (Balaeniceps rex) * * * * * Reptiles * Leopard Tortoise (Stigmochelys pardalis) * American Alligator (Alligator mississippiensis) * Ribbon Snake (Thamnophis sauritus) ** Eastern Ribbon Snake (Thamnophis sauritus sauritus) * Common Snapping Turtle (Chelydra serpentina) * Painted Turtle (Chrysemys picta) ** Painted Turtle (Chrysemys picta '') *() * Diamondback Terrapin (''Malaclemys terrapin) * Eastern Ratsnake (Pantherophis alleghaniensis) *() *() * Black Tiger Snake (Notechis ater) ** Tasmanian Tiger Snake (Notechis ater humphreysi) *() * Cottonmouth (Agkistrodon piscivorus) **() *() * Boa Constructor (Boa constrictor) ** (Boa constrictor '') * Fea's Viper (''Azemiops feae) *() *() *Alligator Snapping Turtle (Macrochelys temminckii) * Thorny Devil (Moloch horridus) * Bobtail (Tiliqua rugosa) *() *() * Olive Ridley Sea Turtle (Lepidochelys olivacea) * Kemp's Ridley Sea Turtle (Lepidochelys kempii) * * * * Amphibians * Eastern Newt (Notophthalmus viridescens) * Green Frog (Lithobates clamitans) ** Northern Green Frog (Lithobates clamitans melanota) * () * African Bullfrog (Pyxicephalus adspersus) * Northern Cricket Frog (Acris crepitans) ** Eastern Cricket Frog (Acris crepitans crepitans) * * * Green and Black Poison Dart Frog (Dendrobates auratus) * () Fish * Sand Tiger Shark (Carcharias taurus) * Caribbean Reef Shark (Carcharhinus perezii) * () * Yellowtail Snapper (Ocyurus chrysurus) * () * Live Sharksucker (Echeneis naucrates) * Southern Stingray (Dasyatis americana) * Tasselled Wobbegong (Eucrossorhinus dasypogon) * Grey Bamboo Shark (Chiloscyllium griseum) * Zebra Shark (Stegostoma fasciatum) * Whitetip Reef Shark (Triaenodon obesus) * Brownbanded Bamboo Shark (Chiloscyllium punctatum) * Galapagos Shark (Carcharhinus galapagensis) * Port Jackson Shark (Heterodontus portusjacksoni) * Tiger Shark (Galeocerdo cuvier) * () * () * French Angelfish (Pomacanthus paru) * White Margate (Haemulon album) * Bluehead Wrasse (Thalassoma bifasciatum) * Spot-fin Porcupinefish (Diodon hystrix) * French Grunt (Haemulon flavolineatum) * Spotted Goatfish (Pseudupeneus maculatus) * Great Barracuda (Sphyraena barracuda) * * * Grouper () * * * White Grunt (Haemulon plumierii) * Spotted Moray (Gymnothorax moringa) * Queen Triggerfish (Balistes vetula) * * Common Lionfish (Pterois miles) * Trumpetfish (Aulostomus maculatus) * Yellow Longnose Butterflyfish (Forcipiger flavissimus) * * Giant Oceanic Manta Ray (Manta birostis) * Sergent Major (Abudefduf saxatilis) * Rock Beauty (Holacanthus tricolor) * () * () * () * () * () * () * () * () Invertebrates Echinoderms Starfish * * * Sea Urchins * * * Sea Cucumbers * Donkey Dung Sea Cucumber (Holothuria mexicana) Arthropods Insects * African Rhinoceros Beetle (Oryctes monoceros) * * Driver Ant (Dorylus ) * African Flesh-fly (Sarcophaga africa)/Housefly (Musca domestica) * Antlion () * * Caterpillar () * Beetle () * Hercules Beetle (Dynastes hercules) * *Annam Walking Stick (Medauroidea extradentata) * Monarch Butterfly (Danaus plexippus) * Viceroy (Limenitis archippus) * Little Wood Satyr (Megisto cymela) * * * Termite * Acacia Ant (Pseudomyrmex ferruginea) * * * * Neighbor Moth (Haploa contigua) * House Cricket (Acheta domesticus) * * * European Mantis (Mantis religiosa) * Common Blue Damselfly (Enallagma cyathigerum) * -headed Leafcutter Ant (Atta cephalotes) * * Cinnabar Moth (Tyria jacobaeae) * Western Tiger Swallowtail () * Great Pondhawk (Erythemis vesiculosa) * Green Fly () * * * Small White (Pieris rapae) * Colorado Potato Beetle (Leptinotarsa decemlineata) * * Madagascar Hissing Cockroach (Gromphadorhina portentosa) * * * * Creopia Moth (Hyalophora cecropia) * * * * * Army Ant () * Red Ant () * Common Whitetail (Plathemis lydia) * * * Arachnids * * Burst Horned Baboon (Ceratogyrus darlingi) * Tarantula () * * * Red Trapdoor Spider (Gorgyrella inermis) * European Garden Spider (Araneus diadematus) * Emperor Scorpion (Pandinus imperator) * Egyptian Giant Solpugid (Galeodes arabs) * Great Raft Spider (Dolomedes plantarius) * * Myriapods * Commen Desert Centipede (Scolopendra polymorpha) * Giant African Millipede (Archispirostreptus gigas) Crustaceans * *Caribbean Spiny Lobster (Palunirus argus) * *fiddler crab (Uca '') * Hermit Crab () * * Mollusks Gastropods * * * * Cephalopods * * * * Bivalves * * * * Annelids * Earthworm () * Flatworms Turbellarians * North Uniara Flatworm (''Pseudobiceros uniarborensis) Cnidarians Anthozoans * Coral () * * * Purple Sea Fan (Gorgonia ventalina) * Orange Cup Coral (Tubastraea coccinea) * Hydrozoans * * * Jellyfish () * True Jellyfish * * * Sponges Demosponges * sponge * * * * *